PC:Cyr Iannes (MetaVoid)
Fluff Background Cyr existed for most of two millenia in various bodies, reborn, always reborn, never to reach that final pinnacle of perfection. Luckily, his efforts, pain and trouble would be erased (mostly) with each new incarnation, he would start over, unburdened by his last failure. On his last life he was a member of elite guard of mortals serving immortals, he was proud to be one of Radiant Shield company, charged with guarding one of supernal beings responsible for Einherjar in Valhyr. It was minor angel as such go, but it was still an honor to be one of executors of the mission even if he was not privy to the reasons of such slaughter. There was just little glitch with the mission...as angels and crazed warriors advanced, Radiant Shield was deployes on far wing of advancing horde. That's exactly where Frost Giants struck. First attack by powerful beings with their shamans and powerful warriors was devastating for the company focused on keeping smaller humanoids on track and cleaning of the land. With most of his company gone, surviving few retreated to protect their charge, locked in battle with Frost Giant Warchief. The pair traded tremendous blows and it was unclear what smaller immortals could do to help, but they kept off other enemies. Suddenly, Warchief whirled his axe and supernal being went on it's knees, it's radiance all but extinguished. As Warchief wound up for finishing strike, with extreme effort Cyr ran and manage to interpose himself between his charge and the axe. Axe bigger then his whole body cleaved through and he fell, his fading sight seeing angel rise in righteous fury at near defeat. Then he fell into darkness. On Astral plane: Mireva approaches her father's throne, ever respectful of the power of the elder god. SIZE=3COLOR="Green]"Here is one who served valiantly, father. He protected one of your host with his life more times then he can count. Nathariel recomends him personaly for better chance at ascendance. Because of it he's always returned to same guarding duty eventually. I too sense he has more potential then being just a guard."/COLOR COLOR="Purple""So what?"/COLOR COLOR="Green"I was thinking, you may consider giving him a boon, spark of your own power, I have too many direct servants down there t odo it myself and you're somewhat dettached from the world."/COLOR COLOR="Purple""Well, I haven't had direct investment in quite some time...let's see this one. Since that event approaches on mortal place, maybe he could get his full powers there...hmmm, yes...here we go...do you have appropriately holy place for him on Transitive Islands?"/COLOR COLOR="Green"Yes, father, there is one human being praying for guidance right now in one of your old temples that became my library. I determined already that he'll receive boon for his devotion."/COLOR /SIZE Back on Transitive Islands: A researcher who gave all his time to one pursuit, namely the cause of Einherjar was fervently praying in library in front of Mireva's statue for some new insight. He already read everything known, paid for various divinations and he was spent. Now, nothing short of divine guidance could help him. "I will not give up, but, oh, how am I hurting. But I want to know, Mireva, I pray for your guidance, Lady of Knowledge, please aid me." Despite his devotion, he could feel tendrils of despair worm inside his soul. Even as he fell to unconcious, the statue glowed and new soul incarnated just in time to catch old researcher. The words burned into old researcher's mind: "Heed the words of Mireva, Lady of Misteries. You are to stop searching for things not meant for mortals, there is nothing you will know before you shed your mortal coil. You will teach this one about the world and take him to proving grounds. Then you will reap your reward." The image of several ruins near Daunton and Hanged Man Tavern burned in his mind. For next five years he thought young deva how to focus his memory, how to focus his perception and to notice slightest mark on stone to indicate there is something worthwhile to investigate there, how to learn from the past and channel his own spark outwards. Finnaly, his task done, he bade Cyr good bye, laid down and expired leaving ancient/young deva with another life and another struggle to perfection. Laying his mentor's body to rest, Cyr made his way to Hanged Man. Appearance and personality Age: 1729 Gender: male Height: 6'4" Weight: 185 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Cyr is serious and calculated, but, like his patron, prone to outbursts of unbriddled fury and reckless destruction, forgoing even basic survival instincts Physical Description: Cyr is among 'pale' deva's so his skin is alabaster white with indigo markings. Eyes are also indigo, his hair is shoulder length white with indigo streaks in zig-zag pattern remniscient of stylized lightning. He dresses in gold and indigo clotches, mostly long robes, ornate, looking somewhat archaic to most. He wears armor under that Region Instead of regular region benefit, I've taken Touched by an angel giving access to Perception as class skill. Hooks * Seeking ways to transcend his rebirth cycle and become full angel again. * Find and free any rakshasa, even if that freeing means killing/destroying of the spirit. He would prefer atonement to destruction. * Why, oh, why did I end up in this weak body? :) * Temple Lauto favor Kicker Awakened infused with gods power (as invoker) instead of being mere guardian. He hopes it is a sign he's closer to his goal Goal: Become true angel, one of the host again. Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment -0) Racial Features * Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Religion * +2 to Int, +2 to Wis * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal * Languages: Common, Elven, Giant * Astral Majesty: Gain a +1 bonus to all defenses versus attacks by bloodied creatures * Astral Resistance: Gain necrotic and radiant damage resistance equal to 5+1/2 level * Immortal Origins: Your spirit is native to the Astral Sea, so you are considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes: you have the Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes power. Class Features +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will Channel Divinity: Preserver's Rebuke, Turn Undead Covenant of Preservation; Covenant Manifestation: When you use a Divine Encounter or Daily Power, you can slide an ally within 10 squares 1 square Ritual Caster Feat Feats * Battle Intuition - +2 to initiative, use Wisdom modifier instead of Dexterity * Astral Preservation - After use of Preserver's Rebuke each ally within 2 squares gains +1 to all defenses against attacks by bloodied creatures until the end of the encounter Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven, Giant Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Gold remaining 86 Starting: +100 Long Arm of Lauto - Obolus 417 gp Mundane Equipment: - 71 Magical Equipment: -360 Tracking Adventures Long Arm of Lauto - Obolus * Rocco Shadowlost * Kryath * Aurak * Silphyus * Ibram Gaunt Treasure Staff of War Mage +1 XP 1349XP Changes 10.5.2010 - level up Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79 I give my approval Approval 2 Approved by JoeNotCharles * When wearing Heavy Armour, you don't add an ability score mod to your AC, so your AC should be 16 (correct in the summary, I fixed the math by adding ArmorIsHeavy=Yes) * Missing Preserver's Rebuke and Rebuke Undead in the powers list - ok, I was nice and I added them * Blades of Astral Fire was hard to follow because it listed the AC bonus twice, so I got rid of the Covenant of Preservation line and put the total in the main section Approved Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Comments from ScorpiusRisk * Feat: Astral Preservation not listed in Summary * You may want to list the ability granted by Astral Preservation under Preserver's Rebuke. This isn't nessescary, but very useful * The Staff of the War Mage Daily Power should be listed in your Summary Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by Ozymandias79 and JoeNotCharles Not approved for level 2. Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4w:Deva Category:L4W:Invoker Category:L4W:Requesting Approval